Aelinor Lollistan
Appearance Of medium height, Aelinor has long auburn hair whose shade is reminiscent of the Tullys', hazel eyes and a lithe body. Although on the frail side, she is remarkably nimble and strong, used to favour walking and climbing rather than riding on a horse. Biography Aelinor was the last child and only daughter of Steffon and Elaena Lollistan, her mother having died shortly after her delivery. Without being a tomboy, aelinor had always been fond of activities not quite befitting her status as the only female child of the lord of lollistan keep - or her status as a woman. Whilst skilled in threading the needle, enjoying elegant pleasures such as dancing, aelinor was also a creature of the outdoors, preferring a rock to climb or a cave to explore to a stuffy hall filled with guests and music. What started as a quirky habit from a comfortable and happy childhood turned into a passion, interest in her findings growing so strongly that she took it on herself to seek their maester's aid and read books to learn about herbs, spices, flowers, plants - anything you might need to prepare concoctions, brew potions, make ailments. Her father being a bannerman of the Tullys very often took her with him thus allowing her to bond with people her age and explore the lands. As a teenager then a young woman, she embraced what a life within the strong walls of Lollistan keep could provide: material comforts, a few superfluous luxuries, feasts and festivities. It was then that she encountered a man from across the Narrow Sea, a young merchant with a name she never knew but who gave her her first kiss. But her duties bound her to another life, neither wanted nor considered. Her father had arranged a marriage to Domeric, the heir of Erenford, a man slightly older than her and for whom she held no affection despite their common love for cyvasse. The game remained the only pleasure she could find in the first years of her marriage when jars and vials were kept hidden in a trunk. After a couple of miscarriages, Aelinor turned back to healing, seeking out aid in what she could do with confidence. Despite her best efforts, she failed to give her husband a most desired son, and when a hunting accident killed him, she remained sole administrator of both estate and fortune, leaving her free to do as she wanted. Timeline * 340AC: Aelinor Lollistan is born to Steffon and Elaena Lollistan * 348-353AC: frequent visits are paid to Riverrun where she becomes fond of the children and improves her knowledge of healing. * 354C: during a feast at Lollistan keep, she briefly meets a young Essosi merchant who gives her a kiss in exchange for a dance. * 357AC: Aelinor marries Domeric Erenford * 358AC: first miscarriage * 360AC: second miscarriage * 364AC: whilst out hunting, Domeric is badly wounded and taken back to Erenford where he dies a few days later. Family * Aelinor Lollistan, Lady of Errenford (340ac) * her husband, Domeric Errenford (333-364ac) * her father, Steffon Lollistan, Lord of Lollistan Keep (304AC) * her mother, Elaena Lollistan, nee Mooton (314-340ac) * her brother, Ellery Lollistan (332ac) * her brother, Willem Lollistan (335ac) Category:House Lollistan Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi